Puppies
by Light1
Summary: Seras Victoria needs help to adjust to her new life. She finds help in the most unexpected place.


**Puppies**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Authoress note: Loneliness is easily beaten when one knows how.

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

Seras Victoria was lonely. That in itself was not unusual for she was and had often been lonely, she had been lonely when young. The death of her parents had damaged her more than she would like to admit. Witnessing the act had scared her terribly. The children of the orphanage couldn't physically see that scar but they knew it was there and avoided her because if it. She had been lonely when she had joined the police. None had truly thought she would survive long and had made no effort to integrate her. She had been lonely when she first joined Hellsing. The men had hated and feared her, they had treated her like the monster her master wanted her to be. It had made her hate herself, she hated the fact she had not chosen to die as a human. It made her hate her master for not allowing her to die as a human, for not allowing her to keep her soul. She was lonely still even after the men began to accept her, their acceptance was hollow, they could not truly accept her, no matter how she tried, the fear of what she was always hid just under the surface of their smiles. She came close to true insanity in those early days, but then Pip had arrived, at first he had been 'wary' but he seemed to be able to look behind her crimson eyes to see the girl hiding behind them. But lately even Pip seemed to be ignoring her, this mess with millennium was putting everyone on edge. Pip had become exposed to what vampires were capable of. Alucard's actions at Rio did NOT help the situation. The captain must know that she had to be capable of such acts, such monstrous murder. So once again she was lonely, wandering down the empty hallways towards her room she sighed.

"Is it my fate," she whispered "to forever be alone," the words were not her own, taken from a film she had watched when young but she thought the words suited her. Her room was empty and cold, as a vampire the cold could not hurt her but she could still feel it and it could still cause her discomfort. But at the moment it wasn't the cold that caused her discomfort but more what the cold meant to her, she was alone, cold and alone.

"Police girl," Alucard's voice was flat as it came from the shadows. Seras sighed loudly and walked to the bed. In the past she would have jumped at his voice, she would have fruitlessly searched for him. Now however she was used to his 'appearances' and she let him come to her.

"Master," she breathed feeling him slip through the wall behind her. She turned to face him "was there something you wanted from me" she asked sitting down on the mattress, to her surprise Alucard blinked at her in a confused way, either baffled by her question or her tone.

"No," he said "but you're radiating again," he smirked. He often said she was radiating, meaning he could feel her emotions a mile off. Seras doubted she 'radiated' secretly she suspected him of simply dipping into her mind ever so often. But with that in mind he must do it often for when ever she was even mildly upset he would appear, sometimes making her feel better other times snapping at her for wallowing in self pity.

"I'm sorry," she said, her master snorted.

"Did someone say something?" he asked, Seras shook her head, "some one die? –Shake of the head- Someone shoot you – shake of the head- someone... this is dull police girl, just tell me."

"Master no one did anything, nothings wrong," Seras grumbled, lifting her pillow and hugging her face to it

"Then why," Alucard asked pulling the pillow down a little so he could see her eyes which were beginning to look red, "do you look like you are about to sob."

"I do not look like I'm about to sob! Master nothing is wrong," Seras snapped

"Tell me," he ordered.

"No," Seras snapped.

"Tell me,"

"No," she hurled the pillow at him, knocking his hat and glasses to the floor. Her master sighed and after glancing forlornly at his fallen glasses looked back to his fledgling and was silent.

"You really want to know?" Seras gave up after a minuet or two of silent staring, she knew telling him would be a bad idea but if she didn't he would keep badgering her until either she cheered up or told him. Her master nodded in answer to her "I'm tired of being alone," she admitted

"But your not alone," Alucard muttered looking mildly hurt. Seras swallowed heavily feeling her eyes burn. She bit her lip hard and closed her eyes tight. She would not cry in front of him, she would not cry in front of him, she would not cry in front of him. A gloved finger brushed over her cheek, wiping away a tear she wasn't aware that she had shed, Seras opened her eyes confused, the small tender action seemed to break though all her defences in a way she thought nothing ever could and a flood gate of emotion raged through her. Before Seras was even aware of what she was doing she found herself sobbing openly into her master's shoulder. Realising this she went to pull back expecting harsh words or cruel teasing but before she could draw away an apprehensive hand settled on her shoulders and her head was pulled under his chin. He was surprisingly warm and smelt faintly of gun power and cloves. Seras let out a long breath and closed her eyes waiting for her tears to stop, absently feeling her master's free hand rest on the back of her head, playing with the ends of her hair comfortingly. After what felt like a small age Seras pulled back, glancing up at him sheepishly. Fear bolted through her for a second when she looked down to where she had been resting. Blood had soaked into his shirt, staining the white fabric a brilliant red, vampire tears were bloody and she felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," she said quietly. Alucard blinked then looked at his chest before smirking at her.

"You really think that this is the worst my cloths have suffered?" He asked an eyebrow raised, Seras smiled a little "now how shall we fix your little problem?"

"Fix?" Seras asked

"Yes fix," Alucard shook his head as if he found his child incredibly stupid "unless of course you want to spend the rest of your life feeling like this?"

"Well I," Seras started

"What fixes this," Alucard mused quietly making a soft sound of thought. Seras sighed and looked to her knees, there was no way he could possibly fix her current 'mood' the only way to fix it was with a friend. She had friends here but she needed someone more like herself, someone she could go outside with, go shopping, and maybe see a movie. She smirked to herself remembering last time she got lonely and had said something along the lines of wanting to see a movie. Alucard had dragged her to the cinema, long story short they were banned now and one person was receiving therapy curtsey of Integra Hellsing.

"Master there's nothing," Seras began but was interrupted

"Well in my time, oh dear God I sound like Walter, damn." Alucard sighed and put his head in his hands for a moment before pulling himself back together "women were often left to their own devices, my lady Elizabeta, my Beta she."

"Well," Seras asked, Alucard blinked at her for a few moments, and then appeared thoughtful. His sudden smile made her jump. She watched confused as he lifted his right hand and pushed it against an invisible wall. He appeared as if he were a mime artist. Seras yelped when he opened a portal in the air and reached inside it. He rummaged around. Then after a moment of searching he made a pleased sound and put both arms into the portal lifting something as if it were fragile or precious to him. Seras laughed out loud when he pulled a tiny black puppy from the portal.

"When Beta was lonely I gave her a puppy," he said handing the small black fuzz to Seras who took it with much enthusiasm.

"Really?" Seras asked slowly, holding the small black fuzz protectively as if she thought he would suddenly snatch it back from her.

"Of course," Alucard shrugged "now, what will you call him?" he asked looking pleased with himself Seras blinked

"Name him?" Seras asked, Alucard frowned at her "I can keep him?!" she asked incredulous

"I gave him to you," Alucard muttered, suddenly a black bow appeared on the puppy's head.

"I can really keep him!" Seras squeaked and before she was actually aware of her movements she'd placed the black fuzz on the bed and flown over and wrapped arms around her master "thank you!" she continued to squeak "I'll take good care of him, I'll feed him and play with him every day," she drew back, "Oooo he's so cute," she lifted the black fuzz again. Alucard blinked at her wondering briefly what it was with women and animals. Integra, when she was younger, had always loved his hell hound form. The small puppy twisted and struggled in Seras' hands. The fledgling set him down, giggling as it found standing on the mattress difficult. When the puppy finally found its feet it yipped happily before struggling across the bed to land on Alucard's knee.

"What can we call you," Seras' voice was even squeakier than normal as she addressed the puppy which was now currently trying to eat Alucard's trousers. "Fluffy,"

"You had better be bloody joking," Alucard muttered gently nudging the drooling black mess towards Seras, "you are not calling a part of me fluffy, or snookems, or Mr Tinkle or any stupid vapid prissy name."

"This is part of you?" Seras asked grossed out. The idea of having the puppy no longer appealed

"Sort of," Alucard admitted, "he is made from my energy, but if you fear that I am the one currently chewing on my fingers then you have nothing to worry about."

"What can I call him then," Seras snapped returning to the problem at hand, "I thought he was supposed to be mine," she muttered

"He is yours but have sense girl all the other demonic dogs would laugh at him if you called him Mr fluffy-bell." Alucard muttered Seras sniggered at the name

"Alright . . . George . . . no . . . um Roger, oh this is hard . . . what would you name him?"

"He's your dog," Alucard snapped "you name him,"

"But you know what the other evil doggies won't laugh at,"

"I was just making that up Seras," Alucard deadpanned Seras glared, "you do know Santa's not real don't you," her glare intensified "just checking. The Easter bunny to?"

"Master," Seras growled lifting the puppy and staring at it, two red eyes blinked back at her. "But really what can I call him?" Alucard shrugged at his fledgling and smirked.

"Well fine if your going to be this helpful then I'll go ask someone else," Seras smirked before standing with her new pet and stomping from the room, Alucard shook his head when she was gone.

"Women," he breathed.

Pip was currently in the shooting rang which was empty, despite his location the captain hadn't picked up a weapon as of yet and was simply staring at the target. He was day dreaming, wondering how despite all his best effort, despite all the time they spent together Seras still did not understand the feelings he held for her. Stupid vampire, despite all his actions Seras still just followed her master round like a love struck puppy. The captain sighed loudly and went to lift his weapon. While it was true he hadn't actually said anything to Victoria he'd dropped enough subtle and unsubtle hints in the girls lap. Pip aimed his gun and fired missing the centre by a wide birth. Pip's subtle hints included certain ways of wording things, trying to hold the girls gaze while unsubtle hints included looking up her skirt when she was aiming her cannon, wolf whistling and howling. Seras seemed to dislike the unsubtle hints or at least she pretended to dislike them. The main reason Pip believed she was pretending about her dislike was because of his 'rival', a ghost of a smile spread across the gunman's lips at that thought wondering briefly about the master vampires reaction to being dubbed his rival. But Pip had learned something by watching the vampires together. Seras didn't object to rough treatment, this was why he believed Seras to be pretending to dislike his lack of subtlety. Looking up a girls skirt was nothing compared to the verbal abuse Alucard put the poor girl through on occasion. Pip frowned and fired the gun again, once more missing the target. Why did Seras get all 'snippy' about his casual glances under her clothing yet turn a blind eye to Alucard's faults, it drove the gunman insane, it wasn't fair!

"Not fair," the mortal muttered again as he fired.

"PIP LOOK AT MY PUPPY!" Seras squealed as she raced into the shooting gallery, making the poor man almost leap from his skin, "isn't it cute?" She asked pressing the small furry creature an inch away from the captain's nose. Tiny red eyes narrowed at him from black fur before a tiny little teeth closed hard on his nose.

"It's, ouch, got red eyes," Pip managed after Seras had pulled the small black creature away and began nuzzling its belly with her nose.

"Yeah, master gave him to me, I can't think of a name though," she admitted. Pip's eyes went wide

"Wait, Alucard gave you a puppy! That spooky bastard?" Pip asked jaw open wide in surprise, "you sure that things not a zombie or something? OUCH!" he snapped as Seras hit him. He knew that in her eyes the girl had only tapped him but his head span. However pride would not allow the mortal captain to admit how much that small slap had hurt.

"Yes master gave him to me, and no my puppy is not a zombie," Seras smiled at the fur ball "no your not are you, no."

"If it talks back I'm leaving," Pip muttered head still spinning.

"I can't decide what to call him," Seras muttered looking to the gun man for help, "Master is useless at picking names. I wanted to call him fluffy but Master said that all the other demonic doggies would laugh."

"I imagine they would," Pip agreed, "well it's not very manly now is it Seras, you should call him something powerful, like Arnold, after that German movie guy, you know terminator."

"I'm not naming my little puppy after a movie star, unless it was Johnny I suppose," Seras looked dream struck for a moment before she regained her senses. "Maybe Integra will have some good ideas considering you men are useless." She turned to leave.

"I'm not useless," Pip muttered knowing she could hear him, "I have a great many uses that I would be only to pleased to show some one as beautiful as you." The slam of the door was his reply.

Walter was in the kitchen that was most defiantly not unusual. What was usual was the fact that he wasn't doing anything work related.

"Got any threes?" the butler asked.

"Go fish," Alucard muttered back, glaring at the mortal over the cards held in his hand. His eyes moved to Seras and the glare intensified "you have got to be joking me," he grumbled before looking at the table. Walter frowned at the elder vampire before turning and looking to Seras who was smiling.

"Good evening miss, what's, oh." The butler looked confused for a moment before he recognised the black bundle in Seras' arms, "let me guess, a gift from you," Walter asked Alucard.

"I DID NOT put the bow on it," Alucard muttered taking the cards out of Walters hand and stacking the deck before shuffling in a bored fashion. "Now the other demonic dogs will laugh," he snapped at Seras who poked out her tongue in reply.

"I was having difficulty with the name but," Seras began watching as her master slowly began to assemble the cards in the style of a house, carefully placing one on top of the other.

"Call it Steve police girl," Alucard muttered Seras blinked at him and the master vampire shrugged "Steve's a nice name."

"I don't think Steve would suit," Walter managed. Alucard made a sulking sound and Seras sighed before continuing.

"Integra said I should call him Vlad," Seras murmured, Alucard snorted "she said lots of pets are called Vlad." The now scarily tall house of cards collapsed.

"Now that's just mean," Alucard muttered then sighed. "But I suppose I should be grateful at least Integra doesn't put bows on my head." Seras frowned at her master for a few moments before shaking her head in dismay and placing Vlad on the table. The tiny puppy yipped excitedly before exploring the table with great fascination.

"What do I feed him?" Seras asked watching her new pet "is he a vampire? Considering you made him." She 'accidentally' flicked the bottom card out from under her master's now slowly rebuilding house of cards. Alucard glared and hit Seras with one of the toppled cards.

"Now, now children play nice," Walter smiled as he stood and moved over to a fridge "and no Miss Seras as you ask one of the hounds can eat almost anything if what I have seen has any value." He moved to another cupboard after the fridge and pulled down a plate.

"They don't eat mud," Alucard sulked, absently knocking the small puppy to its back running gloved fingers across its belly. Walter sighed and put the plate on the table, nudging it towards the tiny puppy, on said plate sat a small slice of raw beef. "Do you Steve?"

"His names not Steve," Seras snapped.

"I've never seen you incarnate one this young before," Walter said, watching as Alucard started once more to rebuild his house of cards.

"Before?" Seras asked Walter nodded

"Yes your master has a habit of incarnating these 'dogs' when he is either very bored or at war," Walter shrugged watching as the slice of beef which had actually been bigger than the puppy was rapidly devoured in noisy mess.

"Why did you have them in war?" Seras asked Alucard, who blinked at her a few times before answering.

"Fully grown they are more like wolves than dogs and they are hunters. I used to have hunting dogs and war dogs when I was mortal and now it feels strange going into battle without them," he smiled, "they are also very good at finding things."

"Things meaning half alive people in wreckage," Walter summed up,

"Like rescue dogs," Seras squeaked excitedly, imagining her tiny puppy saving men from harm. Alucard snorted loudly and once more the house of cards went tumbling

"Bugger," Alucard muttered before turning to face Seras, "no child not like rescue dogs, more like vultures I suppose." Seras took a moment to realise what this meant, her expression dropped "isn't that right Steve." Alucard smiled as the puppy finished tearing through the meat on the plate.

"His names not Steve!"

**{ONE WEEK LATER}**

"So do you think Steve, oh forgive me Miss Victoria, I meant to say Vlad. Do you think he would like minced lamb this evening?" Walter asked Seras as the pair sat in the kitchen close to sun set. Seras smiled, knowing the butler had made an honest mistake as to the name of her puppy. Bloody Alucard was continually calling the poor thing Steve. Seras didn't understand, first he'd made a huge fuss about her naming him because he was her dog and then he ignored her choice of name. No doubt it was done purely to annoy her.

"Walter I doubt there are people who eat as well as my dog," Seras smirked, Walter nodded

"Well there's no harm in feeding someone," Walter muttered "Integra complains when I put too much on her plate. You and your master don't eat 'normal' food. Little Ste, I mean Vlad is the only one who appreciates food." The tiny puppy was now looking at Walter with big watery red eyes. It had been staring at the aged human since he had mentioned the word Lamb. Walter seemed now to notice this and stood walking towards the fridge.

"I like your cooking," the voice of Alucard preceded the ancient beast into the kitchen.

"Microwaving blood in a cup isn't cooking Alucard," Walter murmured fishing out some mince from the fridge. The little puppy leapt down from the table onto Seras' lap and from there to the floor. The tiny ball of black fluff proceeded towards Walter as he lifted the 'Dog' bowl from the side and tipped the cold mince into it before placing it in the microwave to heat through a little.

"Walter, there is more mince there than Vlad," Seras breathed

"Steve can handle it," Alucard smirked.

"His name is not Steve!" Seras snapped, Walter seeing a small feud beginning lifted the mince filled bowl and placed it on the floor for Vlad aka Steve. Before looking up to the two vampires who were now in full swing of the 'his name is ...' argument.

"Alucard forgive me for pointing this out but isn't it rather early for you to be conscious?" he asked hoping to divert the argument before objects were thrown. But he was too late as Seras hurled a salt shaker at Alucard. The offending item hit the elder vampires shoulder and span off onto the floor, the sound startling Vlad aka Steve.

"Master, where are you going?" Seras asked frowning at the master vampire as he began to retreat. This was odd normally he was far more stubborn than her when these games began. She couldn't help but be somewhat disappointed with his lack of interest today.

"I'm going to watch the sky Police girl," Alucard smirked at his fledgling before fading out of sight. Seras frowned and looked to Walter who shrugged

"Someone's feeling nostalgic," Walter muttered and looked down when he felt a small weight on his foot. Vlad aka Steve had already devoured the minced Lamb and was looking for more.

"I think Vlad should come on a mission with me," Seras said decisively. "I mean the poor thing is getting bored around the mansion and didn't Master say that he used to keep these dogs for hunting?"

While only a week had passed Vlad had indeed grown, when Seras had first received him as a gift from her master to quell her loneliness he was little more than black fluff with small red lights for eyes. Now his wolfish heritage was beginning to show. His nose was longer and his coat richer. He was losing the fluff of puppy hood quickly. Too quickly for a normal dog but Seras had already realised Vlad was less than normal. She wasn't surprised, in fact she remembered stories about Alucard getting a kitten from somewhere, calling the poor thing Twig and keeping it until the tiny cat was dragging home fawns from the grounds as presents for its master. Alucard had been touched by the kitten's gifts but Integra had made him put it down before it killed a person. So with that in mind, Seras was not surprised when her puppy was less than normal. She hoped Integra wouldn't make her put him down.

"I doubt he would be ready for a battle field yet Miss Victoria," Walter mused remembering in his youth when he and Alucard had been assigned jobs together, he remembered watching the wolf-ish dogs hunting through the wreckage of battle devouring those still alive and sometimes snacking on the corpses when live meat could not be found. It had turned his stomach at the time but now it seemed only natural. He had been desensitised to the whole thing. But still he found it hard to imagine the tiny puppy now curled in Seras' arms as one of those dogs, Vlad aka Steve didn't have the same eerie intelligence as the hounds, nor the vampiric bloodlust. Alucard had obviously made Vlad aka Steve slightly more 'normal' for his fledgling.

"I think I will ask Miss Hellsing," Seras smiled "I'm sure she'll be more than pleased that we will have another set of eyes on the field."

"I doubt Miss Integra would approve," Walter muttered but Seras was already out of the door, bouncing her way up to Integra's office. Walter sighed, he found it very hard indeed to imagine the tiny puppy being an active help on the field but then again. Briefly he remembered a time long since passed when he and Alucard had been on the field and Walter had taken a shot in his right thigh. He had fallen with a cry and had curled in on his injured leg. One of the enemy's numbers had smiled to himself seeing the Angel fall and had started towards him. Alucard having heard the cry had turned and had went to run to his friend, but the hounds had beaten him there. They had protected him. Walter shrugged to himself, maybe Vlad aka Steve would be a help after all, despite his youth.

The night did not pass quickly for Integra, in fact it went very slowly, the time dragged measured out by cups of tea and frequent trips to the window to see if her vampire had moved from the rooftop. Integra was unsure why she was so suddenly interested in Alucard's activities. Normally she thought little if at all of her vampire unless he was making a nuisance of himself or she needed him for a mission. Integra was wrenched from her thoughts by a knock at the door, calling the visitor to enter she smiled slightly to see Seras Victoria.

"Miss Hellsing, I have a request," Seras spoke quietly, but relaxed as Integra gestured for her to enter her office properly. Seras entered, a small black dog following her, Integra had suggested the name of Vlad, the irony was not subtle but it amused her none the less. However she constantly heard people referring to the puppy as Steve. Integra sighed loudly, truth be told she was a little jealous of Seras Victoria. Seras openly needed Alucard, she made no attempt to hide it and there were times when he had shown that he needed her. They were slightly less dramatic than Seras' needs. But they were needs none the less. While Seras needed him to come and rescue her from danger he needed her to come and save him from complete emotional breakdown. The idea of Alucard having an emotional breakdown made Integra smile but that was obviously the reason he had made Seras. Often he played it off, saying he was bored and she was little more than an entertainment but Integra could see that he needed her to balance him, to keep him sane, and to remind him what it was to be human. Integra bit her lip drowning out what Seras was saying. It wasn't right Seras wasn't human she shouldn't be the one reminding Alucard what it was to be human. It should be her, Integra Wingates Hellsing 'the human'. Integra stopped suddenly as she was hit with a piece of knowledge. Seras was more humane than she was. Dear lord God a vampire was more human than she was. Seras was small and delicate, frightened and slow to take violent action. She was female. Integra was imposing and rough, bold, brave and quick on the trigger of her gun.

"Miss Integra?" Seras' voice brought Integra out of her thoughts "can I?"

"I'm sorry Seras, of course you can," Integra answered completely unaware of what it was she had said yes to. Seras gave a squeak of delight and bolted for the door in a flurry of blondish hair and blue uniform, followed by a yipping black puppy. Integra couldn't help but smile, there was something about Seras that made you smile, you just couldn't help it. She was cute. Maybe that was why Alucard needed her?

"Integra said yes!" Seras bounded into her master who was currently perched on one of the small garden walls having moved from the roof. The force of the collision knocked both vampires to the ground. Where the tiny black fluff of Vlad aka Steve bounded around the pair as if he was on speed.

"I'm so glad," Alucard murmured around a mouthful of blonde hair. Gently he pushed his fledgling up of him and got to his own feet brushing himself down. Absently an elegant paper now crumpled fell from his pocket. "Would you care to tell me what she said yes to?"

"Vlad can come on the next mission with me!" Seras squeaked delightedly as Vlad aka Steve leapt into her arms "your gonna be my guard doggie aren't you boy."

"You're taking Steve on a mission?" Alucard muttered lifting his crumpled piece of paper, "he's too young."

"What's that?" Seras asked pointing to the piece of paper that Alucard was now straightening

"Just a reminder from an old friend of mine," Alucard sighed, "now if you are determined to take poor Steve on a mission there are some things you need to know."

"Vlad! Here boy, Vlad!"

Sere Victoria's voice carried through the now dangerously constructed building. Huge chunks of wall littered the surrounding street and inside large chunks of the floors and ceilings had been knocked out due to large amounts of gun fire. This had just a few moments ago been a battle zone but now the enemy was gone their remains nothing more than ash and the zone silent save for Seras' cries.

"Vlad come boy. Dinner, Come on."

"I told you not to bring him," Seras turned at the sound of her master. Alucard approached from behind his fledgling. His guns still smoking, coat torn, hair tangled and bloody. "I said he was too small." Seras looked ashamed and down to the floor.

"I just, Walter told me stories of the hounds protecting you!" She was crying now "he said they were strong, and I, I thought if I had Vlad."

"Steve," Alucard corrected

"Vlad to protect me then I wouldn't have to keep bothering you," Seras voice was slowly changing, the panic of before disappearing into grief, she'd killed her dog.

"Did Walter mention that in these stories my hounds were fully grown? They were about four times the size of Steve," the master vampire sighed "I made Steve more docile also. I did not think you would want a killer. I made him to be company for you not protection. I'm here for the protection."

"But you al...Always shout," Seras words were becoming racked with sobs now, stopping her talking properly

"I do not always shout," Alucard muttered "and if I do then most likely it's because you did something dumb and frightened me," he nudged his child "you do do a lot of stupid things police girl."

"Like bring my puppy to battle," Seras breathed managing to control the sobs, Alucard smiled a little

"You realise how dumb it was bringing that little thing into this mess?" he asked, Seras nodded. "Alright then. I suppose I'll let you have him back." Seras jerked at the words as Alucard reached into his pocket, pulling out a very battered and frightened puppy, "I found him hiding under part of the wreckage on the third floor," Seras squealed loudly reaching for her battered puppy, gently taking him from her master. The poor creature whimpered loudly leaving the secure grip of the one who had created it. Seras made soothing sounds laying the tiny creature in her lap and examining him from nose to tail tip. He appeared alright, despite a dirty coat and a few nasty looking cuts. Vlad had pulled through fairly well. But the cuts looked bad, some already looked infected as yellow puss was welling up. Seras felt her chest tighten, she had done this. This was her fault. She was suddenly hit by an epiphany. Maybe this was how her master felt about her. When she was hurt Alucard would often wear a strange expression, half grieved half annoyed. Maybe that was what he saw her as, a tiny defenceless creature, a pet.

"Oh don't start that again police girl," Alucard muttered standing, "we've been over this eight times, are you ever going to stop doubting yourself?"

"But I let him get hurt," Seras breathed as Vlad nuzzled at her desperately trying to find warmth and sleep.

"Well sitting in the dirt isn't going to help him," Alucard snapped his patience wearing thin, "Take him home and help him." Seras looked at the tiny bloody creature in her lap and nodded to herself. She should stop being so selfish. She didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was getting Vlad home, cleaned and comfortable.

"Alright," she breathed, standing and walking to her master "I'll take him home," with those words she felt the darkness close about her and the battle field disappeared into nothingness as they moved in the space that was nowhere.

**{A WEEK LATER}**

Walter opened the door and stopped, with a loud sigh he spoke softly and calmly although it was clearly forced.

"Just because you're poorly doesn't mean you can trash my kitchen!" The words became a bellow towards the end. The kitchen was in a shambles, cupboards lay open with deep claw marks marring them. Food lay littered across the floor, half eaten and stepped on and in the centre of it all was Vlad. Seras little puppy, red eyes glowing with pride.

"Walter don't be mean to Steve," Seras voice snapped, the fledgling vampire paused for a moment realising what she had said before hands clasped over her mouth she gasped and Alucard laughed behind her.

"HA! I WIN," The elder laughed aloud nudging his fledgling "his name is Steve!" The elder continued to laugh his victory but was cut short by Walter, who was now clambering around the kitchen tidying things away.

"You were in here letting him trash my kitchen!"

**END**


End file.
